The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 94
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 94: The Battle to Protect Alice and Will (Part 2) Derick took Drone 2. Richter took Drone 10. Daniel took Drone 4. Dallan took Drone 1. Steven took Drone 8. Eric took Drone 5. Kevin took Drone 6. Kevin's arm turned to magma. He pointed it at Drone 6. "What will that accomplish?", Drone 6 asked. "You'll see.", Kevin said. "One-Armed Magma Cannon!" A cannonball made of magma was launched out of Kevin's arm. It hit Drone 6 right in its spark. "N... no...", Drone 6 muttered before its optics flickered off and Drone 6 fell to the ground. 94: THE BATTLE TO PROTECT ALICE AND WILL (PART 2) Steven and Drone 8 were standing on the rooftops. Steven watched as Drones 3 and 6 met their end. "Your comrades are falling.", Steven said. "Are you afraid?" "Data not found.", Drone 8 said. "Well then...", Steven said. Steven's whole arm was ripped to pieces as darkness came out of it. The darkness went down to the street below and attached itself to Drone 8's shadow. Steven pulled Drone 8's head down until it hit the rooftop, shattering and revealing some of Drone 8's machinery. "Do you feel fear now?", Steven asked. "Data not found.", Drone 8 said. "This is getting nowhere.", Steven said. "Fight me!" The darkness let go of Drone 8' shadow. Drone 8 immediately leapt from one rooftop to the next and punched Steven in the forehead. Steven was unfazed by this. "What?", Drone 8 asked. "Looks like you've just initiated your self-destruct sequence.", Steven said. "Let me give you a countdown. Five!" Steven punched through Drone 8 so hard that his fist came out the other end. Drone 8 began falling to the ground. Steven disappeared into a black portal and reappeared inside a shadow on the ground. "Four!", he shouted. He kneed Drone 8 in the back so hard that it split the drone in half. Steven caught Drone 8's top half. "Three!", Steven shouted. He slammed Drone 8 into a nearby brick wall so hard that 8 was sent flying into the brick wall opposite the wall he was just sent through. A lady inside screamed. "Whoops, sorry, ma'am.", Steven said as he climbed into the hole. "But you may want to duck." "Why?", the lady asked. "Two!", Steven shouted. Steven fired a Death Blast at the poor robot, causing an explosion and sending Drone 8 flying through the walls of several more buildings. Rubble was sent everywhere. "Because that.", Steven said. Steven saw in the distance that Drone 8 was still alive, albeit with deep cracks in its body. Another black portal appeared behind Steven, who walked through it and reappeared through a woman's eye shadow in the room where Drone 8's body was. "Everyone!", Steven said as he slowly transitioned into his Embodiment form, Absolute Darkness. "Take cover NOW!" Everyone in the room managed to hide behind a desk. "One.", Steven said. "Absolute Death!" A gigantic version of the normal Death Blast was sent in Drone 8's direction. Drone 8 was slowly reduced to pieces as the blast hit the walls and back into Steven's body. Steven turned back into his normal form. "Don't worry.", Steven said, giving everyone inside the shop a thumbs-up. "He's dead. You can get back to what you were doing now." They did so as Steven walked out of the Flint River Deliveries building. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff